<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortunately Here With You by forbiddenzone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614036">Fortunately Here With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenzone/pseuds/forbiddenzone'>forbiddenzone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, M/M, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenzone/pseuds/forbiddenzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is late for his plane ride back to Jersey and gets the worst seat even he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortunately Here With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hiiii this is my first fic ever. Short but sweet. I had a prompt for my creative writing class stating: "Just as your flight takes off, you discover a shocking note under your seat." He gave us total freedom under those restraints so hope you enjoy? Also follow me on twitter @/forbidd3nz0ne <br/>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every single seat on the plane was full, and Frank managed to get the one in between a bickering couple. They won’t sit next to each other because they “need time apart” or whatever the husband said to Frank when he was struggling to put his bag in the overhead compartment. Great, he thought to himself. I guess this is punishment for boarding late. </p><p>It wasn’t his fault though, or so he said to himself to feel better about the rude looks he received from the flight attendants.</p><p> It was the stupid heater taking forever to warm his car up, the stupid stoplights favoring the color red for just that morning, and then the line for the drive thru to get coffee was longer than what he expected it to be at 6 in the morning. Who knew the whole state of California decided to start their day with a cup of Joe, not Frank. </p><p>But with a book he’s been hacking through for the past week in one hand and his headphones ready to tune out any voices in the other, Frank sat down grudgingly, yet valiant to get this ride over with. </p><p>It’s around thirty minutes in and Frank could hear passive aggressive arguing coming from both his left and right sides. He looked around to see if anyone else was bothered by this, because if he could hear them over the blasting sounds and crashes coming from headphones called music, then someone else has to be hearing it too. He looked around and to his dismay, everyone who wasn’t asleep was either hard of hearing or really good at pretending to be unbothered. </p><p>“Well maybe if you could be home for more than 20 minutes a day I might never complain again!” The wife said. Her red, perfectly applied lipstick and pearls around her neck indicated wealth. And if that didn’t prove it, the massive rock on her ring finger was a whole other statement. She sat with perfect posture and the nastiest scowl rested on her face, even Frank was a little scared. </p><p>“So me not agreeing to go on this trip with you to Canada isn’t enough?” The husband was leaning towards her and invading Frank’s personal space. It would’ve been fine if he wasn’t half the size of Frank, and maybe a little more calmer would be nice. He had angry lines carved into his skin, it seemed like his eyebrows were always furrowed. </p><p>“We’re on a plane to New Jersey, William. We’re meeting your mother in law, remember?” The poor women looked like she was going to break. Frank didn’t blame her, how do you not know where you’re going, you're on an airplane for crying out loud. </p><p>The fight was escalating at an alarming rate and Frank needed to do something quick to prevent the angry couple from biting their faces off. He dropped his book on the ground, well…. more throwing it than dropping it. The couple both looked down at the book and back to Frank. They both seemed to be startled by this unexpected break in their argument. </p><p>“Oops,” said Frank, looking both left and right at the couple. This shut them up for a minute. </p><p>At most.</p><p>“God you’re unbelievable Will, I can't even look at you right now.” They both started talking over each other and Frank sighed. He leaned over to grab his book and saw a note underneath his seat he didn’t notice before. Grabbing the folded paper, he sat back up forgetting his book on the floor. Unfolding it tenderly it read, </p><p>hey man i feel for you, two strangers have taken land to my shoulders. At least they’re not yelling in my ears ......... just snoring :( </p><p>Immediately after reading the note, Frank turned around fast, practically giving himself whiplash. A young man about Frank’s age was sitting in the middle seat directly behind him, with a bald head and blonde women on each of his shoulders. A smirk was on his face and when their gazes locked, they both laughed inaudibly. It was nice to know someone else is going through the same things he is too. The stranger being cute was just a bonus. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>